


The Moving In Discussion

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade and Dick discuss the pros of Dick moving in with Slade*this story leads right into the story "The Proposal"





	The Moving In Discussion

“You should consider moving in with me,” Slade murmured as the two of them lay together in Slade’s bed after yet another session of sex.

Dick scoffed, looking over at Slade. “And why is that?”

“Well, you won’t have to pay rent,” Slade replied. “And it won’t smell like mold in the bedroom.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Do you really want B knowing where you live?”

“Your family will have to know about us eventually,” Slade said. 

“I really can’t believe  _ you’re _ the one saying that,” Dick said, chuckling lightly. “Besides, maybe I like my moldy apartment.”

“Well if we’re really going to be together, isn’t that the next step?” Slade asked. “Moving in?”

“Does that make me the lady in this situation?” Dick asked, batting his eyes.

“Sure kid,” Slade replied. “You’ve certainly got an ass like one.”

“I don’t want to think about that,” Dick said brightly, sitting up and groaning as his muscles popped. “Hey, do your kids know about us?”

“No,” Slade replied. “And if you don’t mind, I’d prefer to keep it that way.”

“Why’s that?”

“Why are you asking?” Slade returned.

Dick shrugged. “I don’t know, I mean...maybe I ran into one of your kids the other day and maybe we went out for drinks and maybe we talked about you.”

“Subtly is not your strong suit, Richard,” Slade told him, pushing himself up against the headboard.

“And anything other than subtly isn’t yours, old man,” Dick replied with a grin to which Slade merely rolled his eyes and muttered a fond, 

“Brat.”

“But back to moving in,” Dick said, sitting against the headboard and leaning into Slade’s side. “What are some perks of living with you?”

“Aside from the ones I’ve already mentioned?” Slade asked with a raised eyebrow. “Well, there's not a risk that daddybats is watching all the time.”

“I’ve already told you, Bruce doesn’t have cameras in here.”

“Not that you know of.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “And you have a key so it’s not like you’re tripping the window alarm.”

“Except I’m sure Mr. Wayne has a way of tracking when you’re home which might concern him when someone is able to just let themselves in.”

“I’m not hearing very good reasons to move in with a known killer, Mr. Wilson.”

“How about a distance from your family?” Slade replied. “They wouldn't constantly be right there. You could even start a family of your own.”

Dick frowned, looking over at Slade. “What do you mean a family of my own?” he asked. “Like, kids?”

“If you want them.”

“Do  _ you  _ want them?”

“You’ve seen my kids, Dick,” Slade replied. “I’d...like a chance to try again.”

Dick gave a weak laugh. “Okay, slow down,” he said with a small smile. “I think we’re skipping a pretty big step here. You know...proposal and all.”

“Yes, I suppose we are,” Slade agreed. He changed the subject. “I need a shower.”

“How about a bath,” Dick suggested instead. “Then we can get in together.”

“Very well,” Slade agreed as he got out of bed. “Let me grab a glass of water first.”

“You’re bringing a glass of water into the bath with us?” Dick asked with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head fondly as he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to start the tub. “Weirdo.”

He heaved a sigh as he watched the water fill up. After a moment, warm arms encircled his waist.

“Thought you were getting a glass of water,” Dick told the mercenary, tilting his head back to gaze up at the much taller man.

“I did,” Slade replied. “Placed it on the tub when you were spaced out.”

Dick hummed. “Love you,” he said, bouncing up on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to the underside of Slade’s jaw.

The mercenary chuckled. “I love you as well, my pretty bird.”


End file.
